1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to electrical connectors, and particularly to the hybrid type QSFP (Quad Small Form-factor Pluggable) including the Legacy QSFP 28 and QSFP-DD (QSFP Double Density) interfaces.
2. Description of Related Art
For the QSFP connector, the trend leads to the two rows arrangement on the memory card (of the plug connector) with the QSFP-DD in an outer row and the Legacy QSFP 28 in the inner row. The corresponding receptacle is required to be rearranged corresponding to such a hybrid type QSFP. U.S. Publication No. US20070232091, published to Liu on Oct. 4, 2007, discloses a receptacle connector mated with a plug connector. The receptacle connector comprises a body, a row of upper front contacts, received in the body, a row of rear upper contacts disposed behind the upper front contacts, a row of lower front contacts received in the body, and a row of lower rear contacts disposed behind the lower front contacts. The plug connector comprises a printed circuit board for being inserted into the body and mating with the four rows of contacts. The four of the contacts of each column of the four row contacts are difficult to be molded in a common insulative frame that will increase the assembling steps.
An improved electrical connector is desired to offer advantages over the related art.